bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
The Captain's Crew
Details Location: Baldur's Gate Harbor Quest giver: Captain Calico Flint This quest is a simple errand of running around in Baldur's Gate. It involves no fighting at all. Dialogue Captain Calico Flint: Ahoy, matey! What ye be needin' from Captain Calico Flint? You: Captain Flint, you say? You wear the trappings of a pirate. Captain Calico Flint: *Rubbing his finely braided beard* Aye, that be true. I be a gentleman o' fortune fer nearly all me days, sailing th' Sea o' Swords on th' Greedy Eel, a fine, fast fumer indeed! You: *Looking around* Say, where's your crew? Captain Calico Flint: Aye then. That thar be me problem. I have a good crew, ye hear? Finsest scurvy dogs that sail th' seas, but me men love their ale! No doubt they be about town somewhere drinkin' and singin' sad sea songs and tryin' te swoon a lass o' two. You: '''Perhaps I can help? Do you know which taverns they frequent? '''Captain Calico Flint: Nay, I do not. But I bet you, at this time 'o day, you'll find them at a tavern around the city. If ye can round up me crew, I'll offer ye few pieces o' booty I found durin' me plunderin'. You: Sounds like a deal, Captain. I'll return shortly. ---- Captain Calico Flint: *Examining the ships in the dock* Ye find me crew, matey? You: Not yet, Captain. Where were they again? Captain Calico Flint: In th' taverns around th' docks. Best hurry now. ---- Journal Entry: I've met Captain Calico Flint at the docks of Baldur's Gate who is having difficulty rounding up the crew of his ship, the Greedy Eel. I've offered to help find his men for him, who will most likely be drinking in the taverns of the docks district. Looks like it's time to go find some drunk sailors. ---- Moon and Star Inn Sailor: '''Bugger off. '''You: But Captain Flint sent me. He wants you to go back to your ship immediately. Sailor: Oh, he did? You should allow yourself some fun lass instead of running around. Tis a waste of youth! Tell the Captain we'll be there. ---- Journal Entry: I have located one half of the crew. They were inside the Blade and Stars. Maybe the rest is in another tavern, those sailors get well thirsty from their sea-travelling. ---- Elfsong Tavern Sailor: Leave or suffer. 1. ''' '''But wait, are you one of the crew of the Greedy Eel? Captain Flint wants to set sail, you better head down to the harbour. 2. *Run* You: '''But wait, are you one of the crew of the Greedy Eel? Captain Flint wants to set sail, you better head down to the harbour. '''Sailor: '''We will be there. Now leave – or suffer. '''1. I refuse to leave. 2. I refuse to suffer. 3. *Run* You: '''I refuse to suffer. '''Sailor: Then leave. You: *Run* ---- Sailor: '''We will be there. Now leave – or suffer. '''1. I refuse to leave. 2. I refuse to suffer. 3. *Run* You: '''I refuse to leave. '''Sailor: '''Then suffer. '''You: *Run* ---- Journal Entry: I have located one half of the crew. They were inside the Elfsong Tavern. Maybe the rest is in another tavern, those sailors get well thirsty from their sea-travelling. ---- Journal Entry: 'After a bit of tavern hopping I’ve rounded up all of the Captain Calico’s men. I should make my way back to the docks and let him know his men are en route. ---- '''Captain Calico Flint: '*Examining the ships in the docks* Ye find me crew, matey? 1. Not yet, Captain. Where were they again? 2. '''Yes Captain, they'll be here shortly. You: 'Yes Captain, they'll be here shortly. '''Captain Calico Flint: '*Tossing you a silver ring and a necklace* Good work, ye scallywag. Time to get back on th' seas! ---- '''Journal Entry: Captain Calico's men are back onboard the Greedy Eel and I received a bit of pirate booty for a reward, which isn't bad treasure, too be honest. Maybe I should spend more time out on the Sea of Swords. Reward: 250 experience, silver necklace, silver ring Category:Quests